


Am I that pathetic?

by killing_kurare



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Asuka is tired of Rei being favored, so she demands answers.





	

**Challenge** : [](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) 353/344 Police Song Titles: Can't stand losing you  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) 015: Fear

 

“Misato! I demand to know why!”

Asuka storms through the door and rushes into the kitchen.

The purple haired woman looks up surprised. “Mh?”

“Oh, don’t ‘Mh’ me! You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Asuka keeps yelling. 

Misato can see how angry Asuka is, how disappointed when she sits down nevertheless and locks eyes with her.

“Why are you sending Ayanami? I know I could also do that task! Is it too dangerous for me? Are you afraid that I’ll fail the mission?”   
  
Her voice is barely a whisper now. “Am I that pathetic?”

Misato shakes her head and sighs. “It’s nothing like that,” she says and takes a sip of her beer.

Asuka jumps up, takes the can and throws it through the kitchen. “Then what is it! Are you planning on getting rid of me? I know, I’ve been-“

“It’s nothing like that!” Misato repeats, louder this time, and Asuka becomes silent, sits down again and keeps her eyes on the table, lip trembling. 

Misato gets up and is about to leave the kitchen, when Asuka suddenly feels how she gets hugged from behind.

Misato rests her head on Asuka's shoulder, holding on tighter, before finally giving an answer: “It’s just that I couldn’t stand losing you.”

 

 

 


End file.
